Bad Things
by TitanWolf
Summary: when Courtney finds out Duncan's cheating on her she decides to get back at him.


**Bad Things**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

Courtney felt like her heart was caught in a vice. The picture on her phone had to be fake, it couldn't be real. But Gwen sent it so it must be real. It showed Duncan kissing some blond bimbo in some sleazy bar. How could this have happened, had she not been faithful enough, told him she loved him enough.

"Duncan." she mumbled, her voice sounded soft and weak. "How could you?"

Tears were rolling down her face in droves. But she ignored them. Just as she ignored the text from Gwen asking if she was alright. Flipping the phone shut she placed it on the couch cushion beside her and went to the bathroom. Her parents wouldn't be home for a couple days as they were away on business for daddy's company.

Putting the stopper in the tub she turned the knobs to the degree she wanted and stripped down as the tub filled. Climbing in she slowly sat down before sliding under the water, lying on her back she felt her lungs burning for air. Duncan flashed through her mind again, followed by anger. How could he do this to her. He promised to love her forever.

Rising up from under the water Courtney felt the plan hatch in her mind. She giggled softly, a sly smile crossed her freckled face. Getting out of the tub she pulled the stopper free and walked to the living room, not bothering to grab the towel hanging on the door, and grabbed her phone. Quickly calling Duncan's phone she listened as it rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Princess." he said, his voice wavered slightly, he hadn't been expecting her to call.

"Hey Duncan, where are you?" she asked.

"Home." he replied quickly. She could hear the feint sounds of the jukebox and people hollering drink orders in the background.

"Well can you come over?" she asked, fighting the urge to snicker at what she had planned. "My parents are out of town and I'm all alone."

She listened as he whispered to somebody before speaking up.

"Yeah I'll be right over." he said.

"I love you." she said.

"Bye." he replied, hanging up. Courtney gritted her teeth until they hurt. But now wasn't the time to get angry, she had things to get ready. Several minutes later she heard the door open and closed. Duncan's footsteps came closer and closer to her.

"Courtney." he called out.

"In here!" she replied. The door to her parents room swung open and Duncan stood in the doorway. Courtney watched his eyes widen in surprise at seeing her in nothing at all. Before she could react he was on her. He reeked of Ax, but the feint smell of perfume lingered under the surface. He planted kisses on the side of her neck and along her jaw. She moaned despite herself as he grabbed her nipple between his finger and thumb and pulled on it slightly. "Duncan… wait"

He didn't pay her any mind and continued his frenzied grabbing and kissing. She pushed him away sharply. He looked surprised but he smiled cockily when she produced the two pairs of handcuffs.

"Kinky." he said, pulling off his clothes until he was down to his boxers. "Who's getting cuffed you or me?"

"Lie down." she said, cuffing his hands to each of the two high bedposts. Straddling him Courtney rocked back and forth until she felt his cock stiffen underneath her and smiled. She ran her hands up his chest slowly before grabbing his neck softly. Leaning down she kissed him softly. She moved to the side of his head and licked his ear before whispering. "I know your cheating on me."

Duncan's eyes went wide as Courtney's grip on his neck tightened. All at once he started writhing and bucking to get her off but Courtney just squeezed her legs tighter. Duncan pulled and jerked at the cuffs, trying to break the bedposts but they were made of solid oak and didn't give at all. He lifted his legs and started driving his knees sharply into her back but she held tight until the frantic movements of his body slowed and stopped.

When it grew dark Courtney dragged Duncan's body out to the shed behind the house. Shutting the door behind her she grabbed the shovel from the wall and looked at the still body of her boyfriend. Lifting it over her head she brought it down on his body again… and again… and again.

After filling in the hole she put the shovel back in it's place and went inside. The next half an hour was spent washing away the dirt and blood from her body. When she finished drying off Courtney put her dirty and discarded clothes, Duncan's to be more precise, in the trash. She texted Gwen and Bridgette before going to bed.

Her mind clear and calm.

**END**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
